Embers
by Emerald Grey Jones
Summary: Petunia wanted to be rid of this freakishness in her life. So, shortly after Harry arrives on her doorstep, she convinces Vernon to relocate to America. Many years later, Harry Potter's help is enlisted and he meets the most prominent figure of Wizarding Britain, Lord Voldemort. LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Voldemort's demise, harry potter was shipped off to his muggle relatives. Upon seeing the bundle in front of her door, Petunia was certainly curious. However, after reading the letter one Albus Dumbledore left her, she became enraged at the old man and her pathetic sister. Did the old man really think that this child would be welcomed with open arms? She absolutely loathed her sister and those freaks that she associated herself with.

She looked down at her sister's child. No doubt it would be a freak, just like it parents. And if those freaks knew where she lived, then they would no doubt be spying on the baby freak as well as her precious family. And what if this Voldemort character showed up? According to the letter, that was on freak better left unprovoked who would no doubt come looking for the freak, and if he took up residence here then her family would be in danger. And if one set of freaks could find them then it was a guarantee that the other kind looking for blood would definitely find and slaughter them all.

Petunia gaze at the celling, contemplating what she could do to keep her family safe. It was still dark outside so she still had a little before she would have to explain the situation to Vernon. Oh god, Vernon will be pissed. She hadn't even told him that magic existed. No doubt that particular detail was better left a secret.

After thinking it over, Petunia nodded to herself. She had no choice but to lie.

When Vernon walked down and saw his wife cradling a baby at the kitchen table instead of preparing breakfast he was curious. "What is that flower?" he asked.

She looked up at him, the letter from earlier had been ripped to shreds and thrown in the fire she had started, the one she starts every fall/winter morning. She strategically answered her shocked husband with, "It's our nephew. My sister's boy you see." She paused, "While you were asleep, the bobby showed up and explained the awful situation my sister and her husband landed themselves in." here she choked up for theatrics.

Vernon was at least fooled by her act. She had mentioned her sister before and he did meet her and her fiancé in passing at their wedding but Petunia had explained that her and her sister weren't all that close and so he never knew the extent to which petunia despised her sister. He sat down in the chair beside her, "Flower, what's wrong?"

Petunia looked down with a forlorn expression. "My sister and her husband died in a car crash. Their baby boy was the only one who survived the accident. Apparently, they were both drunk." Here she brought out the tears. She was a little sad that her sister died, but she doubted that the shadow of Lily that was ever present to make her feel inferior would be missed. So yes, there was a little emotion towards the death, but none that would linger beyond a week.

"My stupid sister…"

 **~LINE~**

Two weeks later, the Dursley family moved to America. Where Petunia vowed to escape the freakish magic of Britain. Sure, she contemplated, the boy was no doubt contaminated. But hopefully her and Vernon could find a way to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **~Four Years Later~**

Petunia looked fondly at her Dudley, he was so cute playing in the sandbox. She had taken the two toddlers she was responsible for on a trip to the Park. Of course, Petunia had to hold back her sneer at the freak boy. He was attempting to play on swings and was horribly failing at actually getting the seat to go forwards and backwards. She was just about to get up and help the poor creature herself when she spotted something. All of a sudden, the scrunched up face turned to glee as he started to swing forwards and backwards all on his own. She looked at his feet and saw that they were just dangling as if someone was pushing the boy. But there was no one there helping him. It was just, like….

Magic.

As this realization came over her Petunia became outraged.

After a glance at Dudley to make sure he hadn't wandered off, and with a stern look on her face, she marched up to the swing set where little Harry was having the time of his life. He saw her approach and smiled even brighter if that was possible, until he saw her frown. His face took on a curious look and the swing gradually came to a stop. 'He's probably wondering what he did wrong,' Petunia thought bitterly. "Harry," she began.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" he said in his adorable little voice.

"Stop playing, we're going home." She turned around and walked over to where Dudley was. "Dudders, get your things, we're going back home."

And once they were at home and she had put Dudley down for his afternoon nap, she finally dealt with Harry. Of course, she couldn't make it seem like she was punishing him, after all she had to keep this whole magic business a secret from Vernon. Luckily, she had thought ahead and already devised a suitable passive aggressive option for such an occasion. She led Harry over to the cupboard under the stairs and to dim that in a few days he would have to sleep here from now on. But she expressly explained to him that he would only sleep here when she herself was putting him to sleep. He was not allowed to tell anyone of this arrangement and if he did speak a word of it to anyone else besides her then he would be getting in serious trouble.

Lucky for her Harry was an eager to please boy who obeyed and in a few days had a home amongst the darkness and made friend with the spiders.

 **~Two Years Later~**

Eventually it would happen, she knew. Vernon was bound to discover that Harry was sleeping in the cupboard instead of his room.

"Why on earth would you put him to sleep in there, Flower?" Vernon accused.

"Because no other punishment method would work dear." She lied. "Spending a night in the cupboard straightens him out real quick."

Eventually, Vernon had no choice but to accept such a punishment. And after a few weeks, Vernon himself implemented said punishment when he got a call from the boy's school about how Harry had allegedly pranked his teacher.

 **~Three years later~**

Over the span of three years, the way the Dursley family treated Harry gradually became worse.

They scorned him for making better grades than Dudley, forced him to perform almost all he housework, and every time something unexplainable happened they would ground him for an entire day inside his cupboard without food. Thanks to Dudley's influence, Harry had no friends as well. For his ninth birthday, Harry Hunting had been created. Things only became worse as work for Vernon started to make him irritable and combined with alcohol, violent.

Poor Harry was positively miserable.

That is, until he received a visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people, I'll make this short. First, I have no knowledge of how legal shit works so plz don't be offended all you smart lawyers out there. Second, I own basically nothing. Third, I know Petunia is a little weird but honestly I don't know how to write her character very well so I apologize in advance.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

~Around the beginning of September, Harry just turned eleven one month ago~

*Knock, Knock*

"Get the door boy!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia!"

It was a normal day for Harry, he helped his aunt cook breakfast and was starting on his share of the cores when the visitor arrived. As far as he knew, no one was expecting company. Dudley was off with another one of his friends, Uncle Vernon was at work, and Aunt Petunia was expecting to have a relaxing day. Harry opened the door and his mind stopped working.

The most beautiful person Harry had ever seen was standing on the welcome mat. She had short brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. Her clothes looked more expensive than the house.

"Pretty…" he mumbled and then blushed once he realized that he said that out loud.

She just chuckled, "Why thank you little man. Would you please let me in?" she gestured towards the hallway inside. Harry nodded and shyly opened the door wide enough to let her pass.

As she entered, she took note of the many family photos decorating the front hall, however, the boy before her was missing from the collection. 'Interesting,' she thought.

Harry directed her to the kitchen where Petunia was. When she saw the lady she frowned, not recognizing her at all. "Who are you," she demanded.

The lady smiled politely, "My name is Claire Moran."

Petunia's eyes narrowed. "What do want?"

"I have come on behalf of the American Academy of Advanced Magical Education and-"

"Rejected!" Petunia interrupted. She stood and walked towards the woman. "I swore when I took this boy in that I would put a stop to this foolish nonsense." She pointed in the direction of the front door. "Leave," she demanded.

Claire was pissed. How dare this woman interrupt her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Inhale, one... two… exhale, three… four…

When she opened her eyes, the impudent woman was still sticking her ugly nose in her face. And to think she went through all that trouble to be polite. She plastered on a fake smile again, "I'm afraid that the decision isn't up to you Mrs. Dursley. It _is_ however, up to that little boy staring dumbly at us wondering what this whole debacle is all about." She turned to Harry and spoke, "Don't worry little man, your guardian won't be able to take this choice away from you."

"As you said, I'm his current guardian!" Petunia shouted, "I'm responsible to give permission for his enrollment."

"Actually Mrs. Dursley, in accordance with the nicknamed, 'Free Choice' Law passed by the Department of Magical Education in 1520 under the Education Bureau, Article Four states that the only relations legally recognized by the American Wizarding Government are those of magical blood decent. Wherefore it is the choice of the child which school he wants to enroll in depending on how many representatives show up on the child's designated day for evaluation every year. Every year the child will also be able to transfer schools if the child finds a current school insufficient in some way with the child's needs. Article Six If the child comes from a primarily non-maigcal household, he or she may also have a basic introduction and will be allowed to choose the choice of a heritage test in order to determine which country the magic within comes from." She smirked, "America is a country full of immigrants you know? And magic comes in all forms and styles."

Petunia was shocked. She didn't have any more rights here than she had in England over the jurisdiction of her nephew. Oh what a fool she'd been, thinking she could overrule magic. "Still though," she continued, not wanting to give up. "I am his legal guardian, that must give me some rights."

"Yes, it does," Claire continued. "You are able to demand if your charge will be able to take certain classes and if the child is allowed to take classes over the summer."

"That's it?"

"Yes Mrs. Dursley. That is all. There is no point in trying to stop this. The boy named Harry Potter will receive an education in this country despite your reasons for not wanting it. The American Wizarding Government values knowledge and makes learning control over one's gifts a priority. After all, dangerous things can happen without the proper supervision."

Petunia nodded dejectedly and forced herself to sit back down. The lady herself turned and gestured to Harry to show her to the living room. Harry worked on auto pilot, his brain still confused from what just happened. The two adults kept throwing around the word magic but magic wasn't even real. He sat on the living room sofa just as the lady told him to.

"Harry," the lady began gently. "What do you know of magic?"

"It's not real." He responded robotically.

She kneeled in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. "Really? Haven't you ever done something special? Something you couldn't properly explain?"

Harry nodded, thinking. "I accidently sicked a python on my cousin Dudley once at the zoo," he smiled at the memory. "It was pretty funny. Not to mention the python was pretty nice to me."

Claire smiled. "Anything else dear?"

"Well…" Harry thought hard. "One time my teacher's hair turned blue. But then I got into big trouble even though I didn't know how it happened."

"Don't you see Harry?"

"See what?"

"You have magic, you're a wizard Harry."


End file.
